


Power Up

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Homophobic Language, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, talk of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Deucalion didn't know what he was facing...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Power Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/gifts), [Fisherlou8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisherlou8/gifts), [triden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triden/gifts).



> For prompt #090 Pack over at Ficlets

Derek watched warily as Deucalion and Ennis walked into the warehouse, confidence in every step they took. They thought this whole thing was nothing more than a formality, that the handover of the Hale territory was going to be that simple. 

Each side had lost people – the twins and Kali on Deucalion’s side; Scott and Liam on theirs. But Deucalion felt he had the advantage – two alphas versus two betas – he was expecting to wipe the floor with them.

“Really, Peter? You bring a human to a werewolf fight? That strikes me as desperation of the worst sort! What is he going to do for you that your dead betas couldn’t?” Derek saw Peter grab Stiles by the arm to hold him back, restraining him from losing his temper. The scent of ozone and brimstone permeated the air and Derek added his hand to Stiles’ arm, touching skin to help ground him. 

“Do you know, Duke, I’ve never known anyone like the sound of their own voice quite as much as you – apart from myself, of course,” Peter replied, one hand shoved into his pocket as he faced the blind man. “And I would have thought by now that you would have learned not to underestimate humans. After all, wasn’t it a mere human that blinded you?”

Duke’s hand tightened on his cane, a slight tic giving away the fact that Peter’s barb had struck home. 

“Enough of this nonsense. You know your territory has been lost – you merely need to bow your head and submit to me and I will consider taking you into my pack,” Deucalion said. 

“What, like an extra juice box or two?” Stiles said, his tone sneering. 

“Restrain your human – it should have been trained not to speak to its betters,” Deucalion bit out, both hands clutching at the cane. Ennis remained silent behind him, watching the back and forth banter intently.

“That’s how you use your betas though – isn’t it?” Stiles said, tilting his head. “I mean, you killed your entire pack just for a little extra boost – “

“A little!” Deucalion scoffed.

“Oh yeah – nothing but a little boost really. Especially when you consider that the Hales have a Nemeton,” Stiles said, fists clenched at his sides as he prepared himself. Derek saw Deucalion perk up at the mention of the Nemeton, confirming what they had thought – the other man was here to try to claim that power as his own. 

“What good is a Nemeton without a Spark to act as the link?” Duke said, shifting forwards, his claws extending. “The Hales have been dwindling in power ever since their last Spark was sadly lost to them. They’ve been almost wiped out by hunters, the pack splintered, your alpha off doing heavens knows what – but she’s not here, defending the land.” Deucalion’s face twisted in an ugly sneer. “You’re less than nothing – the only reason things have taken so long was that you had cannon fodder we weren’t prepared for. But now it’s just you – the last Hale males, and this pitiful human hanger-on. What, does he bend over whenever you ask – is that why you let him stick around?”

“Actually – “

“Not the time Peter!” Stiles admonished the older wolf, reaching behind him to take both of their hands. Deucalion caught the words and looked interested.

“Oh really? Both of you attached to one little human? This could be more interesting than I had initially thought. Are you bonded?”

“That’s none of your damned business!” Stiles snapped.

“Oh but it is. Because, little human, if you can handle two wolves you _might_ be of use in my Pack. We could always use a little – relief – after a particularly stressful day.” Deucalion licked his lips lasciviously and Derek recoiled in disgust at what the man was implying. “Although of course, as they are both betas that means you haven’t had experience of taking a knot. What do you think, Ennis? Would he be able to handle you?”

“Okay, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little!” Stiles exclaimed and he turned to Peter. “Can we just get this over with?”

“In such a hurry to find out what it’s like to ride our behemoth are you, young man? Obviously, the Hales aren’t satisfying you – even doubling up – “ Deucalion didn’t get to continue with his disgusting dialogue as Derek felt the lightning bolt of Stiles’ spark shooting through his system, twisting and breaking his bones, reforming him into the alpha form that so few werewolves ever achieved. The howl that came from Peter shook the rafters and as he raced forwards, Derek saw his Uncle take Deucalion down to the ground with unbelievable speed, ripping out his throat.

Ennis began to change, red eyes glowing but Derek merely grinned as he loped forward and dived for the man’s huge neck.

* * *

The clean up took longer than the actual battle, the blood-drenched bodies leaving a trail across the floor of the warehouse as they dragged them outside for burial later. A generous layer of sand soaked up quite a lot of the blood, and hopefully, the remaining stain wouldn’t be noticed in the general mess of the warehouse. 

“So, what now? I mean – you can’t have a pack with three alphas,” Stiles said, following Derek and Peter to the car. 

“We don’t have three alphas – Laura isn’t coming back,” Derek said and Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s shoulder in consolation. Laura’s defection from Beacon Hills had struck Derek hard, and being in a Pack with Scott hadn’t helped. There had been little to no organisation, with Scott’s insistence on not killing leading to a slow desertion by pack members not willing to fall victim to his idealism. 

“Can you two rule together? Is that possible?” Peter turned from where he had finished stuffing Ennis’ body into the rear of the Jeep, covering him with a tarpaulin. 

“With you between us, there’s nothing we can’t do.”


End file.
